Chocolate Milk - Rin x Len (One shot)
by Momo the Kat
Summary: Rin stays up late and decides to have some chocolate milk. Len stays up too the the pair tries to find each other's "turn on spot". This fic goes from 0 to 10 real quick just so you know.


Rin yawned as she lay in bed. It was 1:26 in the morning and she had gotten no sleep. This was common for her though. She'd stay up late on her laptop watching videos or browsing Tumblr. Her stomach rumbled and she sighed. She crawled out of bed and quietly opened the door. She then tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and basked in the cool air. It was a hot night so Rin was wearing a camisole and a pair of shorts that didn't fit Len anymore. She tired making the quietest cup of chocolate milk ever, but failed when she started stirring the chocolate in and the spoon hit the inside of the cup and made a loud clang. She sighed and get out the coffee creamer. It was weird to put cream in milk but she liked the flavor it added. She poured some in and put away the milk, creamer, and chocolate syrup in the fridge. She dropped the spoon in the sink and sat down on the table, her drink in her hands. The cold felt nice as she was took a sip. She swung her legs as she took sips of the light brown mixture.

"What're you doing up?"

Rin looked over and saw Len standing next to her. He looked like he'd stayed up all night too. He was wearing a light yellow t shirt and just his boxers. Rin blushed as she noticed his boxers.

"I-I can't sleep," she mumbled, looking away from him. "What about you?"

"Oh, I was playing Overwatch," he said as pointed at the computer room. Rin rolled her eyes.

"You're obsessed with that game," she said before taking another sip of her chocolate milk. Len scoffed and moved so he was standing in front of her. She felt her cheeks heat up as he stood between her legs. Rin looked away and took another sip of her chocolate milk. She then put the cup down on the table next to her. Len smirked as he looked up at her. "What?" she said looking down at him, their bright blue eyes meeting.

"You got a milk moustache," he said pointing at her mouth. She blushed and wiped her mouth. "Wait, I think you just have a moustache," he said before laughing as her face turned a bright red. She kicked him in the leg and folded her arms.

"When are you gonna go to bed?", she asked in an annoyed tone. He shrugged.

"Whenever I feel like it," he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and kicked him again, just not as hard as last time. He winced as she'd kicked him in the same spot. _That's gonna bruise_ he thought as he looked at her. The strap on her camisole and slid off her shoulder, pulling some of the collar down with it. He wanted to kiss that shoulder but decided he wouldn't, as he didn't want to make things weird if she didn't like it. He sighed and moved closer to her. Rin blushed as she looked down at him. He adjusted the strap, Rin watching his every move. He moved his face so it was in front of hers. They were only inches apart. Both of their faces were flushed and they could feel each others breaths on their lips. Len bit his lip and quickly kissed her. It was sloppy and fast. Rin was shocked and a little disappointed at the kiss. He looked up at her, their sky blue eyes meeting once again. Rin moved her face close to his and she kissed him again. Their lips pressed together. Len could feel how soft her lips were. He placed his hands on her waist and pressed her closer to him. After a minute Rin pulled away. She bit her lip and looked down at him. He looked back up at her and smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and pushed his face away, giggling at his stupidity.

He then started to slide his hands up and down her waist. Rin blushed and looked at his hands.

"What're you doing?" she asked as she was genuinely confused.

"Every girl has a 'turn on spot' so I thought I'd find yours," he said with a grin. "And I already know it's not your boobs cuz you don't have any," he teased as he looked up at her before looking back down at her body. She frowned and punched him in the arm.

"I do to! They aren't even that small! I just don't wear form fitting clothes…", she said in defense. Len laughed and kept moving his hands around her body. Rin didn't stop him, as she wondered if he could find it.

 _Legs? Nope. Waist? No. Neck? Now she just seems annoyed_ , Len thought to himself as he felt around. _Maybe her hips,_ he thought as he placed his hands on her hips. He pressed the palms of his hands against them and she whimpered, rolling her hips. He smiled, _Found it._ He looked up at her, pressing harder on her hips. She whimpered and groaned, looking down at his hands. He giggled and moved his face closer to hers. She looked up at him and bit her lip. Len laughed and smirked as he massaged her hips.

"No, stop it Len!", she moaned, squirming between his hands. He kept going, looking at her. He bit his lip. He tried to act like he was doing this just to mess with her, but really he was getting off to this.

"Len, please!", she moaned as she kicked him away. He let out a breathy laugh and backed away. She jumped down from the table, her red face contrasting against her yellow bangs, which had fallen in her face. She tucked a chunk of her hair behind her ear and grabbed Len. She sat him down on the table.

"My turn," she said, looking up at him.

"Go ahead and try," he said as he looked down at her, grinning, his face flushed as well. She took a deep breath and moved closer to him. She looked him up and down, trying not to stare at the somewhat noticeable bulge in his boxers. She cocked her head to one side, trying to decide where to try. She sighed and decided that his inner thigh would be a good guess. She placed her hands on his thighs and gulped. She started to rub them and instantly felt his body stiffen up. She looked up at him. His eyes were focused on her hands as he bit his lip. She smirked.

"And on my first try to," she said smugly as she kneaded his thighs. He whimpered, gulping as he looked up and met her eyes. She massaged his thighs, watching as he squirmed and groaned. "What are you? A girl?", she asked, moving her face closer his. He leaned back. He shook his head before gulping and looking back down at her hands. She laughed and kissed him. He kissed her back, her warm lips against his. She licked his bottom lip, as to ask for permission to enter. He let her tongue enter his mouth, as his did the same. She laughed as he moaned into her mouth. She let her tongue explore it's new surroundings. He groaned and leaned back on his hands, hers still rubbing his thighs. She pulled away, just to tease him. She opened her eyes to look at him. He was panting, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. She moved away, laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" He meant to sound upset but the words came out in a breathy moan. This made her laugh harder as she fell to the ground. He now had a strange mixture of embarrassment and arousal flowing through his body. Once she finally stopped laughing, she got up and grabbed the cup of chocolate milk, which she had previously set down.

"I'm gonna go to bed," she said before kissing him again and walking away to her room.


End file.
